


Make Someone Happy

by luwheezey



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, New Beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luwheezey/pseuds/luwheezey
Summary: Angela moves back to DC for a fresh start, one day she meets a handsome stranger that might make that happen.Named after the Jimmy Durante song
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Make Someone Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn’t take place during any particular season, but I personally like to imagine season 5 Reid. 
> 
> If you would rather read a reader insert, the browser extension Interactivefic let’s you replace Angela’s name with your own (doesn’t work on mobile, sorry)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this little blurb of my brain! 
> 
> (every chapter is named after one of my favorite jazz songs)

I felt the cold Virginia air nip at my lungs as I let out a deep exhale. I didn’t think it would take me this long to get used to the morning chill moving back to DC, but the 8 years in Nashville left me unaccustomed to the bite the air had up here. The decision to move back to DC was a practical one, I told myself. I wanted to go to law school and Georgetown was one of the best places to do that, plus I had grown up in the city, it was a familiar place to balance the lack of familiar people. But as much as I hated to admit it, this was also an emotional decision. There were too many ghosts in Nashville for me to ever feel comfortable again, there was nothing left for me there. It had been five months since I left and empty feelings of leaving behind everything and everyone had begun to ease as the holidays had finally passed. It wasn’t that I was lonely or anything, I had made plenty of new friends in DC, but it felt so fragile. It was a new beginning I didn’t think I deserved. I shook that thought out of my head and made my way back inside from my patio. My fingers felt slightly numb as I pressed them against my mug to try and bring back any feeling to them. I finished my coffee quietly at the kitchen table, making a list of all the things I had to do today. I usually was overwhelmed with either work or class but every other Sunday my schedule was free of both and I attempted to run as many errands as possible to keep me alive until the next Sunday off. I quickly gathered all the books scattered across my apartment and shoved them into a tote bag to bring them back to the library. While my life was often more hectic than not, I allowed myself to take an hour to myself every night to read something that wasn’t for class. Growing up, books had been my biggest passion and taking the extra time to bring them back into my life made me feel human in the middle of moving my entire life 700 miles away. Checking my watch, I quickly grab my wallet and keys and make my way out the door, managing to grab a sweater remembering how chilly it was this earlier. 

The library was this old, dark building that felt like it came straight out of Dead Poets Society. I liked coming here early Sunday morning, it was usually empty and the way the light came in through the windows left me feeling at home. I try to pick out one book a week that you normally wouldn’t read, as to prevent myself from filling my bag with poetry anthologies and classics I read back in high school. I had picked up Louise Glück’s Averno and a tattered version of The Bluest Eye and made my way to find this week’s adventurous read. I had gotten a recommendation from a couple of classmates and while quantum physics was never really my cup of tea, I figured you would give it a try anyway. I wandered into the aisle surprised to see someone else in the library so early on a Sunday, shooting him a small smile and nod. 

“The Elegant Universe… Greene,” I mumbled quietly to myself trying not to disturb the stranger. My eyes quickly glanced through the rows, landing on the final copy three shelves above my head. Just as I stretched up to try and grab it, nearly taking the whole shelf down with me, another hand reached out and grabbed the small hard copy. 

“You said The Elegant Universe, right?” a small, but soothing voice came from the stranger as I stumbled off my tiptoes, trying not to trip.

“Yes, thank you” I quickly shot back, giving him a polite smile like I had earlier. 

“String theory is a highly interesting subject, the idea that we are capable of coming up with such complex theories but haven’t developed the technology to be able to directly test them” he offered up. 

“Um yeah, it really does sound fascinating. Not really my usual read but I figured I try something new,” I said in return, trying to keep the conversation going despite my clear lack of knowledge on the subject. 

“I’m Reid, by the way, uh Spencer Reid,” he quickly added. 

“Angela, nice to meet you,” I waved back, hands completely full of books. 

It wasn’t until now that I finally looked at him. Not just a cursory glance I’d give to any stranger I’d cross, but really looked. He was tall and slim, but he looked stable, not emaciated. His eyes were a soft brown color and framed by under eye bags that seemed both permanent and exacerbated by sleep. His cheekbones and jaw were just prominent as his eyes. His hair was long and messy, but in a put- together kind of way. He wore a green sweater, a pair of gray slacks, and seemingly out of place a pair of purple converse. To simply put it he was handsome. 

I quickly snapped out of my trance, looking back at my watch and offering an apologetic smile. 

“I have to get going, but it was great to meet you, hopefully we’ll cross paths again soon?” 

“Likewise, see you soon” He smiled back, turning his attention back to the bookshelves. 

As I made my way out of the library, I couldn’t help but notice this warm feeling despite the chilly breeze that was now whipping through the city. I quietly smiled to myself, feeling at peace in a way I hadn’t felt since moving here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: every book in this chapter I have read and do in fact recommend :) 
> 
> I’m working on coming up with a posting schedule and I’ll let you all know with my next update


End file.
